kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Hopscotch
"Let's Play Hopscotch" is the 6th episode of the first season of Kaeloo, and of the series overall. Synopsis When the buddies play Hopscotch, Quack Quack goes to heaven when he finishes his game. Kaeloo and Stumpy want to go too, but they cannot, so Mr. Cat offers to help them. Plot Kaeloo draws squares on the ground, explaining to Stumpy that they will be playing hopscotch. Stumpy is excited at first, before he realizes that he has no idea what it is. Kaeloo explains how it is played, and says that if somebody reaches the end, they will go to Heaven. Stumpy decides to start, but instead of using a little pebble he uses a huge rock, which hits Quack Quack on the head. Stumpy nervously asks if he would like to play with them. Quack Quack starts, and manages to reach the finish. To the other two's utter shock, he is lifted into Heaven. Stumpy screams with excitement, realizing that the game actually takes people to Heaven. Mr. Cat shows up and asks the others what they are playing, and Stumpy points to the sky. Quack Quack returns from Heaven in the form of an angel. Kaeloo explains what happened to Mr. Cat, and Stumpy tries to play but only manages to drop a huge rock on his own head. Kaeloo wishes to go to Heaven herself, but when she reaches the end of the game nothing happens. She asks Mr. Cat what to do, and he looks up a book and finds the answer: they must suffer - and be glad to do so. He offers to make them a "special" hopscotch game for the purpose. He sets it up and then explains what each square contains. The squares turn out to have horrible challenges in them, such as arrows, fire, and getting eaten by lions. Quack Quack decides to play, and he manages to get all the way to the end. However, instead of him being lifted up to Heaven, he is engulfed by flames and swallowed up by the ground. Kaeloo asks Mr. Cat what he did, and he explains that he "accidentally" wrote "Hell" instead of "Heaven" on the last square. Kaeloo gets angry at him and transforms, and she starts chasing him by hopping across the giant hopscotch game, which no longer works. Mr. Cat tries to re-open the portal to Hell, deciding that going there would be better than being beaten up by her. Unfortunately for him, it doesn't work. Later, the buddies are playing Hopscotch, and Kaeloo calls Mr. Cat to play. Having been beaten up into the shape of a box, he asks if they can adapt the game to suit "persons with reduced mobility". Kaeloo asks Stumpy if he noticed anything different about Quack Quack. He doesn't notice anything, but actually Quack Quack has been turned into a demon. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Minor Characters * Lions (offscreen) Trivia * First appearance of the hopscotch, the halo, the angel wings, the demon wings, the demon tail, the demon horns, the silver piercings, the arrows, the leaf, the stick, the layout table, the suffer hopscotch instruction sheet, the toilet paper roll, the death book, the European constitution book, the European sing and the pebble. Continuity * This is the first episode where a character goes to Hell. Gallery The gallery for "Let's Play Hopscotch" can be found here. Languages: [https://kaeloo.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Si_on_jouait_à_la_Marelle'Français'] Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes